In a water heater employing a central flue, air tends to accumulate in the upper portion of the tank of the heater around the flue and below the upper head and because of the oxygen and moisture present in that area, the upper end of the flue below the head is extremely susceptible of corrosion. The invention overcomes the problem by specially applied anodic metal on the flue in the area subject to corrosive attack.